Mes deux anges
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Quand Duo doit affronté son passé, qui reste pour l’aider ? Les cauchemars reviennent tandis qu’il cherche la raison de sa vie.


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : juste une amitié sincère et une allusion à 1+2+1.

Genre : Song fic

Note : chanson « un ange frappe à ma porte « de Natasha Saint Pier, et une fic que je dédie à mes deux anges sans qui je ne serais plus là physiquement ou alors je ne serais plus qu'une enveloppe corporel sans vie.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumer : Quand Duo doit affronté son passé, qui reste pour l'aider ? Les cauchemars reviennent tandis qu'il cherche la raison de sa vie.

Petite précision : les 1er « » indique les limites de la lettre. Les deuxièmes « » sont le rêve de Duo.

Mes deux anges.

Duo :

Un message m'était arrivé dans le courant de la semaine dernière. Jamais je n'avais cru être si mal, ça lecture m'avais plongé dans un monde de souvenir et de douleur. Mais il fallait que je l'affronte pour enfin pourvoir vivre ma véritable vie. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Heero, j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvais m'arrivé et pourtant j'avais répondu présent à l'appelle de se message.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais aujourd'hui dans une navette qui m'emmenait vers L-2.

**Un signe, une larme, un mot, une arme,  
Nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme,**

Duo :

J'arrivais enfin sur ma colonie natale. Cet endroit qui recèle tellement de souvenir et de douleur. J'avais réservé une chambre dans un petit hôtel bien que je ne comptais pas rester longtemps. Lorsque mes affaires furent placées dans ma chambre, je me dirigeais vers cet endroit tant redouté. L'église Maxwell. Arrivé devant cette bride de souvenir entièrement détruite par le feu, j'eu énormément de mal à retenir mes larmes.

**Un vide, un mal, des roses qui se fanent,  
Quelqu'un qui prend la place de quelqu'un d'autre…**

Duo :

Un homme se plaça à mes côtés avant de me dire :

- Bonjours, je me nomme Lucian. Etes-vous monsieur Maxwell ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Alors je vous prierais de me suivre.

Je le suivis tout en restant sur mes gardes. Il me fit entré dans un petit bâtiment qui jonchait les restes de l'église. Il s'assit à son bureau avant de m'inviter à en faire autant. Je l'en remerciais en prenant place. Il me regarda un instant avant de ramener ses mains devant lui et de les joindre. Il fini par prendre la parole :

- Je suis désolé d'apparaître comme ça dans votre vie monsieur Maxwell mais nous avons découvert un texte bien étrange lors des fouilles de l'ancienne église.

Il se trouve que nous allons la reconstruire, mais pour cela il nous fallait enlever les débris de ce précédent bâtiment. Et lorsque nous avons commencé à dégager l'arrière de la construction, nous avons découvert qu'une partie avait été épargnée du feu. Dans cette étrange pièce, nous avons découvert les corps de deux personnes. Un homme et une femme probablement décédée à cause de fumée. L'homme tenait dans ses bras un ancien grimoire et tenait dans sa main droite une croix. Tenez la voici.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reconnu la croix que le père Maxwell portait en permanence sur lui. Lucian du voir la surprise dans mes yeux, car il reprit la parole :

- Apparemment vous savez à qui elle appartenait.

- Oui, elle appartenait au père de l'église.

- Je suis désolé d'être celui qui vous rappel tant de mauvais souvenir car nous savons que vous êtes le seul survivant de cette tragédie. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir uniquement pour vous dire cela. Dans le grimoire que nous avons retrouvé, quelque chose était écrit à l'intérieur de la couverture. Tenez, voici une copie de se texte :

Je pris la feuille et me mis à la lire. Mon cœur se sera immédiatement lorsque je reconnu l'écriture du père Maxwell. Plus je parcourais les lignes du texte et plus j'avais envie de pleurer. Il y était écrit :

« Duo, mon petit. Je sais que tu vivras après cette tragédie car tu es le seul à ne pas être rentré aujourd'hui. Si jamais, parle plus grand des miracles, tu lis ce texte, j'aimerai que tu réalises mon dernier souhait. L'église est entraîne de s'écroulé, je l'entends. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai qu'elle soit reconstruite et que tu en sois le propriétaire. Je n'ai rien pus t'apporté à l'époque, si ce n'est l'abri et le peu de nourriture que nous avions. Nous n'avons pas su te rassurer lors de tes nombreux cauchemars. Nous savons que la mort de ton ami Solo et des autres en est pour quelque chose. Mais nous savions qu'il y a autre chose. Alors je t'en prie Duo, quoi qu'il arrive, nous veillons sur toi.

Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène » ;

Je garde les yeux baissés en rendant la feuille. J'entends mon aîné soupirer avant qu'il ne me dise :

- Il y a encore quelque chose que je dois te montré. J'aimerai que tu nous aides à identifier les deux corps car étrangement, bien que cela se soit passé il y a 11 ans, les corps recouverts de cendre ont été parfaitement conservés. Nous avons bien un doute sur leur identité mais il faudrait que quelqu'un les identifies avec précision.

Je me levai à la suite de Lucian. Il me conduisit dans à la morgue de l'hôpital qui se trouvait non loin de la place. Une fois sur place. Il me montra deux corps et cette fois si, je fus incapable de retenir mes larmes. Il s'agissait de Sœur Hélène et du père Maxwell. Les deux parents que je n'avais jamais vraiment eus. Après leurs avoirs certifié leur identité, Lucian me donna le grimoire, la croix et me demanda si il pouvait reconstruire l'église. Etant donné que c'était le souhait de Père Maxwell je leur donnais. J'étais maintenant le propriétaire de l'église vu que j'étais le dernier Maxwell vivant. Ils s'avaient fait abstraction du faite que j'étais « adopté ».

Une fois dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je m'écroulais sur le lit, pleurant toute les larmes que j'avais accumulé depuis tant d'année. Je ne sais pas quand je m'endormis mais je me souviens du rêve que je fis.

« Un garçon aux aile blanche se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte,

**Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?**

Il disparu, entraîner dans un tourbillon de flamme

**Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées ;**

Une ombre se dessina dans les flammes

**Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler**

Derrière elle, l'église était en feu

**Il y a en moi toujours l'autre, attiré par le danger…  
**

Je suis loin et je cours vers chez moi, vers l'église où les seuls personnes qui m'aime sont là. Un homme me poursuit. Il me rattrape.

**Un filtre, une faille, l'amour, une paille,**

Il me traîne derrière lui. Je me débats mais rien n'y fait. J'appelle Solo, mais il ne vient pas. Je suis trop loin. Il ne m'entend pas. L'homme me lance devant lui et d'un coup de pied m'envoie dans la rivière.

**Je me noie dans un verre d'eau, j'me sens mal dans ma peau ;**

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, l'eau entre dans mes poumons. C'est alors que je me sens soulever. L'homme ri. Il me plaque au sol, m'arrache mes vêtements tandis que je hurle pour qu'il arrête. J'avais 6 ans et depuis, je cours, je me cache mais jamais je ne mens. Depuis se jours, je ne suis plus qu'un garçon au masque de jokers.

**Je ris, je cache le vrai derrière un masque,  
Le soleil ne va jamais se lever…**

Heero entouré de ses ailes blanches réapparais devant moi. Il me sourit. Mais un mur de flamme le sépare de moi encore une fois.

**Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées ;  
Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre, attiré par le danger…**

J'ai mal au plus profond de moi, mon corps est touché tandis que cet homme déchirer mon âme et mon innocence d'enfant.   
**  
Je ne suis pas si forte que ça**,

Il m'arrive encore de me réveiller la nuit. Tremblant de peur et retenant mes larmes. Je faisais des efforts pour que les autres ne le voient pas.

**Et la nuit, je ne dors pas,  
Tous ces rêves ça me met mal…**

Heero est encore là mais cette fois si il se trouve en arrière plan. Devant lui, se trouve un enfant. Solo. Mon frère de misère, celui qui à toujours tout fait pour nous aider. Une aura de lumière apaisante l'entoure.

**Un enfant frappe à ma porte, il laisse entrer la lumière,  
Il a mes yeux et mon cœur, et derrière lui c'est l'enfer ;**

Il me regarde avec dans les yeux l'innocence que je n'ai plus. Et pourtant il a vécu autant d'atrocité que moi. Derrière lui, l'église est en feu. »

**Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées…**

Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées,  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées…

Je me réveille en sursaut, couvert de sueur. L'on toque à la porte de ma chambre. Tant bien que mal je me lève pour aller ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte, Quatre se jette dans mes bras, il pleure. Je le serre doucement contre moi. Il me dit :

- Tu nous as franchement fait peur Duo en disparaissant du jour au lendemain. Heero est dans tous ses états. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Il se décolle de moi. Mais lorsqu'il voit mon visage, son inquiétude redouble.

Quatre :

Je suis devant la porte de la chambre que Duo loue. Heero m'a prévenu qu'il à disparu à la suite de la réception d'une étrange lettre qui lui demande de se rendre sur L-2. Nous savons tous que Duo n'est plus allé sur sa colonie depuis le début de l'opération météore cela fait maintenant 2 ans. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre enfin. Sans vraiment faire attention, je me jette dans les bras de mon ami. J'ai tellement eu peur. Il me serre contre lui. Mais lorsque je me décolle et que je vois son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore plus inquiet. Son visage est baigné de larmes tandis que ses yeux sont rougit et profondément cerner. Doucement je ferme la porte et lui demande :

-Qui a-t-il Duo ?

Son geste me surprend au plus au point. Il se jette dans mes bras en pleurant. Lui qui ne montre jamais de larme, jamais sa peine et sa douleur. Je l'entraîne vers le lit où je le fais asseoir pour le bercer doucement. Lentement ses pleurent se tarisse. Je fini par lui redemander :

- Qui a-t-il Duo ?

Lentement il m'explique le tout. La réception de la lettre, la vue de l'église, de la croix et du grimoire portant les adieux de ses « parents ». Mais surtout sa peine lorsqu'il les a revu, semblant dormir. Ses cauchemars et son passé me son révéler, et la je comprend la vie qu'il à mener. Mourrant presque de faim tout les jours, la survie dans les rues, l'épidémie, la tragédie Maxwell, ses hommes qui l'on abuser, la perte des êtres qui lui était le plus chère et cette peur qui persiste lorsqu'il s'attache à quelqu'un. La peur de la malédiction Maxwell. Alors, s'en attendre, je le sers dans mes bras et lui dit :

- Nous sommes là Duo et quoi qu'il arrive nous restons près de toi. Heero, Wufei, Trowa et moi t'adorons et nous n'avons pas l'intention de te quitter. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Ton passé fait partie de toi et nous ne pouvons l'effacer, mais nous sommes là si tu as besoin d'en parler. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais nous sommes la pour t'écouté, pour t'aidé mais pas pour te juger. Alors vient, les autres t'attende et se font énormément de soucis. Heero était près à nous faire une crise lorsqu'il ne t'a plus vu.

- Merci Quatre. Merci pour tout.

- Et, les amis c'est fait pour ça non ?

Fin

Yami Sheina le mercredi 21 juin 2006 à 20 h 20.

Je remercie Azaléa et Lumière pour tout ce qu'elle on fait pour moi. Bisous les filles, je vous adore.


End file.
